heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
List of proposed Heroes
The following lists are about Heroes that have not been confirmed by Blizzard, although there has been talk of their inclusion, and of heroes proposed by the fans. = Heroes proposed by the fans = The following heroes are proposals from the fans, and '' 'no' '' has an official recognition. Diablo Angels *Andarius *Ardleon *Balzael *Death Maiden *Hadriel *Inarius *Itherael *Izual *Lenedial *Lycander *Serenity *Urzael Deities Dragons and Titans *Allmother *Anu *Athuula *God of the Forest *Goron *Giyua *Hefaetrus *Inna *Kantwirt *Karcheus *Kethryes *Korlic *Liria *Lord Death *Madawc *Talic *Tathamet *Tong-Shi *Trag'Oul *The Wickerman *Ytar *Zaim *Zei *Zerae Demons *Andariel *Aspect of Anguish *Aspect of Destruction *Aspect of Hatred *Aspect of Lies *Aspect of Pain *Aspect of Sin *Aspect of Terror *Assur *Astrogha *Azaz'zel *Baal *Belphegor *Coldworm the Burrower *Bartuc the Bloody *Damos *Dirgest *Draorm *Duriel *Eboeth *Greed *Grimspike *Gulag *Harsus *Hephasto *Iskatu *Kabraxis *Lilith *Lezanti *Lister the Tormentor *Lucion *Na-Krul *Neraza *Radament *Rakanoth *Shenk the Overseer *Siegebreaker Assault *Skarn *The Countess *The Cow King *The Defiler *The Smith *Thonos *Vidian *Vi'naz *Xazax *Zaboul *Zagraal Classes *Assassin *Barbarian *Male Barbarian *Barbarian *Bard *Josen *Rogue *Roland *Sorcerer *Vyr People *Adria *Albrecht *Alkor *Anya *Asheara *Askarra *Asylla *Atma *Bul-Kathos *Celia *Charsi *Complete Nut *Covetous Shen *Drognan *Eirena *Elzix *Fara *Farnham *Fiacla-Géar *Flavie *Geglash *Gheed *Gillian *Greiz *Halbu *Hratli *Haedrig *Jamella *Jazreth *Jered Cain *Jerhyn *Kaelan *Kashya *Kormac *Lachdanan *Larzuk *Lester *Lyndon *Lysander *Maghda *Malah *Meshif *Myriam *Natalya *Nihlathak *Ogden *Ormus *Pepin *Philios *Qual-Kehk *Rathma *Tal Rasha *Torion *Uldyssian *Xaera *Warriv *Wirt *Zhota *Zoltun Kulle *Zunimassan ''StarCraft Protoss *Aldaris *Clolarion *Danimoth *Demioch *Ji'nara *Kaldalis *Karax *Lassara *Ma'lash *Mohandar *Mojo *Nyon *Ornatus *Warbringer *Raszagal *Rohana *Talandar *Taldarin *Talis *Ulrezaj *Urun *Vorazun Terran *Ailin Pasteur *Alan Schezar *Angus Mengsk *Arcturus Mengsk *Ariel Hanson *Augustus Mengsk *Bill Bousquette *Buzan *Carolina Davis *Dorothy Mengsk *Edmund Duke *Egon Stetmanne *Gerard DuGalle *Graven Hill *Gui Montag *Horace Warfield *Jackson Hauler *Juliana Pasteur *Katherine Mengsk *Matt Horner *Mira Han *Morik *Reigel *Rory Swann *Valerian Mengsk Zerg *Blightbringer *Brakk *Daggoth *Izsha *Kraith *Morik *Niadra *Overmind *Scar *Slivan *Ultimation *Vaevictis *Yagdra *Zasz Others *Amon *Maar *Ouros *Ruom *Samir Duran *Thrasher *Zero Overwatch *Ashe *Baptiste *Bastion *Brigitte *Doomfist *McCree *Mei *Mercy *Moira *Orisa *Pharah *Reaper *Reinhardt *Roadhog *Sigma *Sojiro Shimada *Soldier: 76 *Sombra *Symmetra *Torbjörn *Widowmaker *Winston *Wrecking Ball *Zenyatta Warcraft Alliance *Aiden Perenolde *Alathena Moonbreeze *Aliden Perenolde *Alleria Windrunner *Anduin Lothar *Antonidas *Archilon Shadowheart *Brigitte Abbendis *Beve Perenolde *Broll Bearmantle *Brink Spannercrank *Calia Menethil *Cenarius *Daelin Proudmoore *Danath Trollbane *Feranor Steeltoe *Fandral Staghelm *Garithos *Isiden Perenolde *Isolde Perenolde *Henry Maleb *Hermana Benedron *Jarod Shadowsong *JoJo Frente Recia *Judge Malthred *Khadgar *Kurdran Wildhammer *Katherine Proudmoore *Leeory Jenking *Liam Greymane *Lireesa Windrunner *Lliane Menethil *Llane Wrynn *Mia Greymane *Maraad *Naisha *Nobundo *Renault Mograine *Shandris Feathermoon *Sprocked Gyrospring *Talthressar *Tamuura *Tandred Proudmoore *Terenas Menethil *Thergas Tunguemar *Thoras Trollbane *Tobias Mantoniebla *Turalyon *Valdremar *Vanndar Stormpike *Velog Icebellow *Vereesa Windrunner *Wilfred Chispobang Horde *Aethas Sunreaver *Baine Bloodhoof *Blackhand *Bovan Windtotem *Broxigar *Cairne Bloodhoof *Confessor Dhalia *Dentarg *Derek Proudmoore *Caminasol Dezco *Drek'Thar *Durotan *Galen Trollbane *Gamon *Garona Halforcen *Gibzz Sparklighter *Griselda Blackhand *Halduron Brightwing *Hamuul Runetotem *Kilrogg Deadeye *Koltira Deathweaver *Lady Liadrin *Leoroxx *Lor'themar Theron *Magatha Grimstone *Maim Blackhand *Mankrik *Nathanon Blightcaller *Nazgrel *Nazgrim *Nisha *Orgrim Doomhammer *Quin'thalas Sunfire *Rend Blackhand *Rastakhan *Riko *Roanauk Icemist *Sen'jin *Skeeve Sorrowblade *Tagar *Talanji *Turok *Taz'dingo *Teron Gorefiend *Varok Saurfang *Zabra Hexx *Zen'tabra Burning Legion *Amberlash *Anetheron *Archimonde *Azgalor *Balnazzar *Brutallus *Cordana Felsong *Dalvengyr *Detheroc *Dimensius the All-Devouring *Elisande *Fel'dan *Hakkar the Houndmaster *Iskar *Kaz'rogal *Kazzak the Supreme *Kruul *Lord Jaraxxus *Magtheridon *Mannoroth *Mephistroth *Mother Shahraz *Omor the Unscarred *Putress *Sargeras *Skovald *Socrethar *Supremus *Talgath *Tichondrius *Torok Bloodtotem *Tyranna *Xavius *Zakuun *Zuluhed the Whacked The Scourge *Alexandros Mograine *Anub'Rekhan *Arugal *Aurius Rivendare *Baron Rivendare *Bolvar Fordragon *Dar'Khan Drathir *Dranosh Saurfang *Grand Widow Farelina *Heigan the Unclean *Gluth *Grobbulus *Gothik the Harvester *Instructor Razuvious *Lady Blaumeux *Lady Deathwhisper *Lord Marrowgar *Lana'thel *Loatheb *Maexxna *Ner'zhul *Noth the Plaguebringer *Overlord Drakuru *Patchwerk *Professor Purticide *Queen Angerboda *Rottingham *Sapphiron *Sindragosa *Sir Zeliek *Thane Korth'azz *King Ymiron Old Gods *Al'Akir *Athissa *Baron Geddon *C'Thun *Emperor Vek'lor *Emperor Vek'nilash *Garr *General Bjarngrim *General Rajaxx *G'huun *Kil'ruk *Lady Naz'jar *Loken *Modgud *Murmur *Nefarian *Neptulon *N'Zoth *Onyxia *Sha of Anger *Sha of Despair *Sha of Doubt *Sha of Fear *Sha of Hatred *Sha of Pride *Sha of Violence *Sintharia *Prince Thunderaan *Xal'atath *Yogg-Saron *Y'Shaarj *Zul Dragons and Titans *Aggramar *Algalon the Observer *Aman'Thul *Anachronos *Andorgos *Aradiastrasza *Arygos *Asherystrasz *Azuregos *Balacgos *Caelestrasz *Chromatus *Dargonax *Dralad *Ebyssian *Emeriss *Eonar *Eranikus *Faramostrasz *Freya *Galakrond *Golganneth *Haleh *Halion *Hydrastrasz *Heliustrasz *Hyrja *Itharius *Kairozdormu *Kalecgos *Karynaku *Keristrasza *Khaz'goroth *Kirygosa *Korialstrasz *Lethon *Maligastrasz *Malygos *Merithra *Mimiron *Mordenaku *MOTHER *Murozond *Narygos *Neltharaku *Norgannon *Nozdormu *Nyxondra *Odyn *Ra-den *Sabellian *Saragosa *Searinox *Selenistrasza *Seristrasza *Skyexstrasza *Soridormi *Taerar *Tynorvir *Tarecgosa *Tharifas *Thorim *Tyranastrasz *Tyrygosa *Tyr *Ultraxion *Valnastrasza *Wrathion *Ysera *Ysondre Others Deities and Wild Gods *Aessina *Agamaggan *Akama *Alonsus Faol *Al'ar *An'she *Ashamane *Aviana *Chi-Ji *Darion Mograine *Funny Bunny *Elune *Earth Mother *Gangris Riverpaw *Gibbergill *Goldrinn *Gymer *Haramad *Hemet Nesingwary *Huln Highmuntain *Ka'alu *Kayn Sunfury *Lilian Voss *Lothraxion *Lunk *Malevolence *Malorne *Meryl *Millhouse Manastorm *Navarogg *Rhonin *Shaohao *Sky Father *Tidemother *Taoshi *Taran Zhu *Tavru Akua *Ursoc *Ursol *Vanessa VanCleff *Void Lords *Vorrik *Xe'Ra *Xuen *Yu'lon *Zepik ;Hostiles *Anzu *Ariden Sha'ol *Siegecrafter Blackfuse *"Captain" Cocinitas *Dargrul *Edwin VanCleff *Gruul *Hakkar *Kalithresh *Karathress *Kargath Bladefist *Lei Shen *Maladaar *Mandokir *Mogul Razdunk *Monara *Naj'entus *Ordos *Oacha'noa *Rokhmar *Sicco Thermaplugg *Mekgineer Thermaplugg *Terokk *Ukorz Cabellarena *Vincent Godfrey *Volkhan *Zalazane Hearthstone *Arch-Thief Rafaam *Aya Blackpaw *Nexus-Champion Saraad *Hagatha the Witch *Kazakus *Madame Lazul *Morgl the Oracle *Reno Jackson *King Togwaggle Blizzard Classic ''Blackthorne * Galadril * Onehand * Sarlac * Thoros Rock 'N' Roll Racing * Cyberhawk * Ivanzypher * Jake Badlands * Katarina Lyons * Tarquinn The Lost Vikings * Fang * Scorch * Tomator Others *2-Man *Aa *Aaron Fox *Abel Cuvier *Abigali Hunkel *Abin Sur *Abnegazar *Ace *Ace the Bat-Hound *Acidicus *Acronix *Adam *Adam Starnge *Adara *Adellca *Agent Liberty *Ahtier *Airam Sappal *Air Wave *Aisha *Al-X *Alan Scott *Alanna Strange *Aldo *Alex Montey *Alia *Alisand'r *Altin Ad'Ms *Al Pratt *Alucard *Amanita *Amanda Waller *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Amaya Jiwe *Amazing Man *Ambush Bug *Amethyst *Amnee Pree *Ancalagon *Andrew Bennett *Andromeda *Angela Roth *Angle Man *Anima *Animal Man *Antaeus *Ant-Man *Anya Savenlovich *Aphrodite *Apollo *Apros *Aqualad *Aquaman *Aquamaria *Aquawoman *Archon Z'gmora *Ard Rennat *Ares *Argent *Arisia *Arkkis Chummuck *Armand Lydecker *AR-N-O-Q *Armor *Artemis *Artis Chep *Artois *Arx *Astoria Rapunzel *Antaeus *Archangel *Argent *Arisa *Aersenal *Asa the Healer *Ash *Ash (1) *Ash-Pak-Gliff *Aspheera *Athena *Atlanna *Atom *Atom-Slasher *Atomic Skull *August General in Iron *Avia *Avir *Axl *Ayane *Ayria *Aya *Azrael *Aztek *B'dg *B'ox *B'rr *B'Shi *Bahamut *Balthakk *Bane *Banshee *Barbatos *Barin *Barin Char *Bart Allen *Barreer Wot *Barro Cruzz *Batgirl *Batman *Batman (DCAU: A Better World) *Batwing *Batwoman *Batzarro *Beast *Beast Boy *Beautiful Dreamer *Bernadeth *Beta-Carrotina *Big Barda *Big Bear *Big Sir *Bishop *Bivvix *Bizarro *Bizarro Ace *Bizarro Amazo *Bizarro Animal Man *Bizarro Aquaman *Bizarro Arsenal *Bizarro Atom *Bizarro Beast Boy *Bizarro Big Barda *Bizarro Black Manta *Bizarro Blue Bettle *Bizarro Booster Gold *Bizarro Brainiac *Bizarro Brainiac 5 *Bizarro Captain Marvel *Bizarro Catwoman *Chameleon Boy *Bizarro Computo *Bizarro Cosmic Boy *Bizarro Cyborg *Bizarro Dan Didio *Bizarro Doctor Fate *Bizarro Doomsay *Bizarro Fire *Bizarro Firestorm *Bizarro Flash *Bizarro Green Arrow *Bizarro Green Lantern *Bizarro Harly Quinn *Bizarro Hawkgirl *Bizarro Hawkman *Bizarro Ice *Bizarro Invisible Kid *Bizarro Jr. *Bizarro Jimmy Olsen *Bizarro Joker *Bizarro Krypto *Bizarro Lana Lang *Bizarro Lex Luthor *Bizarro Lightning Lad *Bizarro Lois Lane *Bizarro Lois Lane Jr. *Bizarro Lucy Lane *Bizarro Martian Manhunter *Bizarro Match *Bizarro Mister Miracle *Bizarro Mister Mxyzptlk *Bizarro Mon El *Bizarro Morgan Edge *Bizarro Perry White *Bizarro Power Girl *Bizarro Robin *Bizarro Rocket Red *Bizarro Saturn Girl *Bizarro Shaggy Man *Bizarro Starfire *Bizarro Superboy *Bizarro Supergirl *Bizarro Titano *Bizarro Toyman *Bizarro Wonder Woman *Bizarro Zatanna *Black Adam *Black Alice *Black Canary *Black Condor *Black Manta *Black Mass *Black Orchid *Black Racer *Blackfire *Black Knight *Black Lightning *Black Orchid *Black Panther *Black Siren *Black Widow *Blindfold *Blink *Blockbuster *Blockbuster I *Blok *Bloobert Cob *Bloodsport *Bloom *Blue Bettle *Blue Beetle (1) *Blue Devil *Blue Jay *Blunck *Bobby *Bogosar *Bolobo *Bombshell *Boodikka *Boom *Booster Gold *Bouncing Boy *Bowser *Bracelet Kobra *Brainiac *Brainiac 5 *Brainwave *Brain Freeze *Branwilla *Breeon *Brik *Brin *Brokk *Bronchuk *Bronze Tiger *Bruks *Bruun *Bulleteer *Bumblebee *Burkett *Bushido *B'wana Beast *Bzzd *C.C. Batson *Cable *Calythos *Captain America *Captain Atom *Captain Boomerang *Captain Cold *Captain Combustible *Captain Marvel *Captain Marvel Jr. *Carmen Dillo *Cary When *Cassandra Cain *Cassandra Sandsmark *Catman *Catwoman *Celeste Rockfist *Ch'p *Chameleon Boy *Chameleon Girl *Chamille *Chamille (1) *Char *Charlie Vicker *Charmcaster *Charqwep *Chaselon *Cheetah *Chemical King *Chernabog *Cherniss *Chernobog *Chimera *Chogar *Chompzilla *Cthos-Chthas Chthatis *Cimfet Tau *Citron *Clancee *Clayface *Clay Moorington *Clock King *Clouse *Cole *Collective *Colossal Boy *Colossus *Colossus (1) *Comet Queen *Commander Shephard *Commander Steel *Condor *Copperhead *Cosmic Boy *Cossite *Crash Bandicoot *Creeper *Crimson Avenger *Crimson Fox *Crowbar *Crush *Cundiff Cood *Curtis *Cyborg *Cyborg Superman *Cyclone *Cyclops *Cyttorak *D'aran Tuu *Dalor *Damage *Dan DiDio *Dan Garrett *Daniel Young *Daphne *Darcy *Dark Flash *Darkar *Darkseid *Darla Dudley *Davo Yull *Dawnstar *Dazzler *Deadman *Deadpool *Deadshot *Deeter *Death *Deathspawn *Deahstroke *Decreator *Deimos *Demeter *Demise *Desaad *Detective Chimp *D-Struct *Devil Jin *Devil Ray *Dagon *Diamalon *Djinn *Dkrtzy RRR *Dob Zagil *Doctor Blizzard *Doctor Cyber *Doctor Destiny *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Fate *Doctor Light *Doctor Mid-Nite *Doctor Mist *Doctor Polaris *Doctor Spectro *w:c:marvel:Doctor Strange:Doctor Strange *Domino *Donna Parker *Donna Troy *Doomsday *Douglas Nolan *Dove *Downpour *Dracula *Dragonmage *Dragon King *Dream Boy *Dream Girl *Dreamslayer *Driq *Droxelle *Dr. Wily *Dummy *Earth-Man *Ebikar Hrui *Ebon *Eddore *Eirene *Ekron *El'qa Squa Zreenah *Elasti Lad *Electric Boogaloo *Electrocutioner *Element Lad *Element Man *Element Woman *Elixir *Elongrated Man *Emerald Empress *Emma Frost *Enchantress *Enigma *Equinox *Ergann *Eris *Ermey *Eros *Etrigan *Eugene Choi *Evil Star *Faith *Falseface *Fangtom *Farallah *Fastball *Fentara *Ferret *Ferro Lad *Feska *Fire *Firehawk *Firestar *Firestorm *Firstbourne *First Spinjitzu Master *Flamebird *Flash *Flint *Flodo Span *Flora *Forager *Forge *Frankenstein *Freon *Fringe *G'hu *Gala De *Galius Zed *Galte-Re *Gambit *Ganondorf *Garl Rathbone *Garmadon *Garmin Vid *Gates *Gazelle *Gazzl *General Glory *Gentleman Ghost *Geo-Force *G'nort *Ghast *Ghr'll *Ghrelk *Giganta *Gion *Gk'd *Glados *Glibberquip *Glorious Godfrey *Glorith *Gnarrk *Godiva *Golden Eagle *Goldface *Goldrush *Gorgon *Gorilla Grodd *Gorin-Sunn *Gorish *Gorius Karkum *Gpaak *Graf Toren *Grail *Granny Goodness *Grass Knuckles *Gravis *Graymalkin *Grayven *Great Darkness *Greb *Green Arrow *Green Guardsman *Green Lantern *Green Man *Green Shadow *Greet *Gretti *Griffin Turner *Grumb *Guardian *Gunther Hardwicke *Guy Gardner *Gyspy *Hecate *Hades *Hammeroon *Hannu *Harley Quinn *Harmonia *Harry Potter *Harumi *Harvid *Hawk *Hawkeye *Hawkgirl *Hawkgirl (1) *Hawkman *Hawk SnowWhite *Hawkwoman *Heggra *Helena Wayne *Hellhound *Hellion *Hephaestus *Hera *Heracles *Herald *Hercules *Hermaphroditus *Hermes *Hero Cruz *Hestia *Highfather *Hippolyta *Hirunan *Hollika Rahn *Horoq Nnot *Hot Spot *Hotstreak *Hourman *Hraalkar *Huge-Gigantacus *Hulk *Human Torch *Hwaal *Huntress *Hyde *I, Vampire *Iath *Ice *Icemaiden *Iceman *Icy *Ikonn *Immorticia *Impfinity *Impulse *Indigo *Inerta *Infinity *[[w:c:dc:Drax (New Earth)|Infinity Man *Inquen *Invisible Kid (Jacques Foccart) *Invisible Kid (Lyle Norg) *Invisible Woman *Iron Baron *Iron Man *Iron Munro *Isamot Kol *Jack *Jack T. Chance *Jacob Pevsner *Jade *Jediah Caul *Jafar *Jeryll *Jay *Jay Garrick *Jean Grey *Jericho *Jestro *Jesse Quick *Jessica Cruz *Jewelius Blak *Jill Carlyle *Jimmy Olsen *Jinx *Joanqin *John Constantine *John Stewart *John Stewart (1) *Johnny Thunder *Joker *Joker's Daughter *Jong Li *Jor-El *Joto *Joy LeFrog *Jruk *Judomaster *Juice *K'ryssma *Kai *Kai-Ro *Kaldur'ahm *Kalibak *Kangor *Kanto *Karate Kid (Myg) *Karate Kid (Val Armorr) *Karlof *Katana *Katma Tui *Kaylark *Ke'Haan *Kendotha Kr'nek *Kent V. Nelson *Kent Welson *Kentor Omoto *Kid Quantum *King *KGBeast *Khanjikhan *Khen-To *Kho Kharhi *Ki-Nilg *Kid Eternity *Kid Flash *Kid Psycho *Killer Frost *Killowat *Kilowog *w:c:dc:Kinetix *Kirrt Kallak *Kkrudd *Kobra Leader *Kobra One *Kole *Kono *Kraken *Krakkan *Kreon *Krista X *Kruncha *Kruul (1) *Krux *Krydel-4 *Krypto *KT21 *Kworri *Kyle Rayner *Lady Blackhawk *Lady Lunar *Lady Shazam *Lady Shiva *Lagoon Boy *Laham *Lan Dibbux *Lana Lang *Lance Rishmond *Lara Lor-Van *Larvox *Lashorr *Lee *Lex Luthor *Leezle Pon *Liana *Light Lass *Lightning Lad *Lightning Lass *Lightray *Lin Canar *Ling Ling IronFan *Link *Little Barda *Livewire *Lloyd *Lobo *Lodar Monak *Lois Lane *Lok Neboora *Long Shadow *Lord Havok *Lorena Marquez *Lowe *Lucy Lane *Luigi *Luke Cage *Lysandra *L-Ron *M'Dahna *M'hdahna *Ma'alefa'ak *Mad Harriet *Madame Xanadu *Madame Web *Madelyn Spaulding *Machia *Macy Halbert *Magaan Van'n *Magenta *Magma *Magnetic Kid *Magno *Major Disaster *Major Force *Makeba *Malchior *Malet Dasim *Maleficent *Mallus *Mano *Man-Bat *Manhunter *Manitou Raven *Mantis *Markot *Maro *Martian Manhunter *Más y Menos *Matoo Pree *Matter-Eater Lad *Maxima *Metamorpho *Mario *Mark Moonrider *Martian Manhunter *Martian Manhunter (1) *Match *Maya *Maya (1) *Meadlux *Medphyll *Medusa *Meeno Monak *Mega Man *Melvin *Mera *Merlyn the Archer *Metallo *Metamorpho *Metron *Micron *Mindwarp *Minion *Mirage *Mirror Master *Misako *Misfit *Miss America *Miss Martian *Mister Miracle *Mister Mxyzptlk *Mister Terrific *Mockingbird *Mogo *Molecule *Mon-El *Monocle *Monstress *Moon Maiden *Morpheus *Morrigan Aensland *Morro *Morro (1) *Mortalla *Mother Mercy *Mr. America *Mr. Fantastic *MukMuk *Multiple Man *Musa *Muscles *Music Master *Myrina *Myrrt *Mystek *N'Astrih *Nadakhan *Namor *Natasha Irons *NautKeLoi *Nekron *Nemesis *Nemux *Neptuna *Nergal *Neuro *Neutron *Nhoj Sappal *Nightcap *Nightcrawler *Night Girl *Nightfall *Nightmare *Nightmare Nurse *Nightwing *Norchavius *Nosa'elg *Nuckal *Nuklon *Nya *Nyorlath *Nyx *Obsidian *Ocean Master *Offspring *Okonoko *Olapet *Oliversity *Olrox *Olympian *O.M.A.C. *Omen *Onyx *Optimus Prime *Opto309v *Oracle *Orion *Orlan *Osiris *Palaqua *Paleman *Pan *Pandora *Pantha *Parasite *Parasite II *Pathavim Seth-Ottarak *Patriot *Peach *Pedro Peña *Pelle *Penelops *Penguin *Penn Maricc *Percival *Perdoo *Perry White *Persephone *Persuader *Phantasm *Phantom Girl *Phamtom Stranger *Phantos *Phobos *P.I.X.A.L. *Pixie *Plastique *Plastic Man *Polar Boy *Poison Ivy *Polaris *Porter *Poseidon *Power Boy *Power Girl *Priest *Princess Iolande *Probert *Procanon Kaa *Professor Brainstorm *Professor Zoom *Prohl Gosgotha *Protector *Prysm *Psylocke *Puff *Puppeteer *Puzzler *Psycho-Pirate *Pythor *Qanda *Queen *Queen Bee *Quarzz Teranh *Question *Quicksilver *Quond *Qurina Vint *R'amey Holl *Raggadorr *Raggmunk *Rak Arranya *Raker Qarrigat *Rampage *Ra's al Ghul *Rasa Nekroy *Rath *Ravager *Raven *Ray *Ray (1) *Ray Thompson *Red Arrow *Red Beetle *Red Devil *Red Star *Red Tornado *Reemuz *Rees-Van *Reever *Relok Hag *Remnant Nod *Rex Tyler *Richard Tyler *Rick Flagg, Jr. *Risk *Robin *Rocket *Rocket Red *Rond Vidar *Rori Dag *Rori Stroh *Rose *Rose Cinderella *Rot Lop Fan *Rouge *Roulette *RRU-9-2 *Rustbolt *Roundhouse *Ry'jll *Saarek *Salakk *Samus Aran *Sand *Sandman *Sandro Batorn *Sarolis *Saturn Girl *Scarecrow *Scarlet Witch *Scot *Scott Lang *Samukai *Selaya *Seliell *Sendrina *Sensor Girl *Sera *Serifan *Shade *Shade (1) *Ahade the Changing Man *Shadowcat *Shadow Lass *Shaggy Man *Shark *Shatterfist *Shazam *She-Hulk *Shedd *Sheriff Mardin *Shifter *Shikari *Shilandra Thane *Shingo Wol *Shining Knight *Shirea Vaas *Shorm *Shriek *Shrinking Violet *Silver Sorceress *Simon Baz *Simon Belmont *Sinestro *Siren *Sir Swami *Skales *Skalidor *Skirl *Skr'kl *Skitter *Skylor *Skyrd *Slipstream *Sodam Yat *Solar Flare *Solstice *Sonar *Solomon Grundy *Son of Vulcan *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sool *Soranik Natu *Spak-Drom *Spider Girl *Spider-Man *Spol *Sportsman *Sportsmaster *Spudow *Squagga *Squillic *Sqweeegg *Static *Squirrel Girl *Stalker *Star Boy *Starfire *Stargirl *Starkaðr *Starling *Starman *Star Sapphire *Static *Steel *Stel *Stella *Stepford Cuckoos *Steppe *Steppenwolf *Steve Trevor *Stompa *Stormy *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Strix *Sub-Zero *Suli *Sun Boy *Sunfire *Superboy *Superboy-Prime *Super Brainz *Super-Chief *Supergirl *Superman *Superman (DCAU: A Better World) *Surge *Surtur *Swamp Thing *Swixxle *Symon Terrynce *Taa *Tagort *Tahr *Tala *Talia al Ghul *Talmadge *Talon *Tamara Lawrence *Tanakata Z *Tarkus Whin *Tasmanian Devil *Tattooed Man *Tawny *Tecna *Teether *Tellus *Ten *Terra *Terry Mc Ginnis *Thanatos *Thanos *Tharok *Theodoric *The Batman Who Laughs *The Cluemaster *The Flash (1) *The Great Devourer *The Great Leviathan *The Omega *The Overlord *The Smash *The Spectre *The Streak *Thinker *Thomas Wayne *Thor Odinson *Thormon Tox *Thulka Re *Thunder *Thunderbolt *Thunder *Thunder and Lightning *Tiamat *Tigra *Tigra *Tigress *Tim Drake *Timber Wolf *Timmy Tantrum *Titus Sweete *Tom Turbine *Tomar-Re *Tomar-Tu *Tomcat *Tomorrow Woman *Tomy-Fai *Top *Torquemada *TO-T-U-K *Tox *Toyman *Tramm *Travis Beast *Trigon *Triplicate Girl *Triton *Tritannus *Triumph *Tsukuri *Tuebeen *Turytt *Two-Face *Tylot *Tyroc *Ultra Boy *Umitu *Unagami *Unicron *Uthool *Validus *Valtor *Valtorr *Val-Zod *Vandal Savage *Vandor *Varix *Vath Sarn *Vegar *Venizz *Vibe *Vidar *Vigilante *Vilgax *Virman Vundabar *Vision *Vixen *Volcana *Voldemort *Vode-M *Volk *Von Daggle *Voz *Vykin the Black *Wall-Knight *Waluigi *Warhawk *War Machine *Wario *Warpath *Warren Lawford *Wasp *Watoomb *Waverider *Waverly Sayre *Weather Wizard *White Witch *Wildcat *Wildebeest *Wildfire *Wind Dragon *Wissen *Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman (DCAU: A Better World) *Wu *Wylxa *Wyplah *Xax *Xenofobe *XS *Xylpth *Young Frankenstein *Yron *Yuga Khan *Yyk *Zac Ares Bandet *Zachary Zatara *Zale *Zander *Zane *Zaneth *Zatanna *Zatara *Zauriel *Zborra *Zelda *Zeus *Zevon Parzzx *Zghithii *Zharan Pel *Z-Mech *Zorc Necrophades *Zuron *Zvvireel Category:Heroes